Hose clamps may be used to snugly secure hoses to fluid conduits such as nozzles or other hoses. In various situations, such as during an automotive assembly line worker's shift, the worker may be required to install a large number of hose clamps. The potentially tedious and/or monotonous nature of this work may lead to the worker becoming careless and improperly securing a hose to a tubular fluid conduit. Later, when the automobile is filled with fluids, the improperly secured hose may leak.
To attempt to make the worker's job easier and/or more efficient, the worker may be provided with so-called “self-tensioned hose clamps.” A self-tensioned hose clamp may be transitioned (e.g., “sprung”) from a nominal state, in which the clamp is biased to retract radially inwards but is mechanically prevented from doing so, to a sprung state, in which the clamp has been retracted radially inwards to snugly secure a hose to a tubular conduit. However, it may be difficult to determine whether a self-tensioned hose clamp has been properly secured to a hose because the clamp may retract quite rapidly and liquids may not be introduced until later.